


vent fics

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing stuff down is healthy, vent fic, vent fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: I get sad sometimes and what better to write my favorite boys (mostly Virgil probably) sad too :')





	vent fics

Virgil was feeling low.

Not even a sad or depressed kind of low, just, he felt like a phone on the verge of dying even though it was plugged in.

Speaking of that he glanced at his dying phone, he had fallen asleep while using it and didn’t get the chance to plug it in but right now he couldn’t bring himself to move in the slightest even though his neck hurt, and his left leg was cold since it was out of the covers and his pant leg had rolled up on him.

Virgil closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and holding it until it hurt just so he could feel anything other than  _ low _ . He hated this, he could hear Patton talking outside his door he couldn’t even bring himself to move to hide his clearly awake face, closing his eyes wasn’t a option anyway because he needed to stare at the blank wall in front of him.

Virgil gently moved his foot but that simple movement brought his mood crashing down even more for some reason, he let out a quiet and long squeak letting the air out of his throat.

He could feel hot tears fill his eyes and blur his vision but they never fell

He wasn’t sad

He was just low

He just wanted to be weighed down to his bed and not talk, not eat, not blink.

And so he didn’t


End file.
